Operation True Love
by PurpleStar12
Summary: A short introduction of Roland meeting Regina in Neverland and instantly bonding


_**"Did you ever go back and find him, the man with the lion tattoo?"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Unreal, do you know how selfish that is?"**_

_**"It's a lot of things, but how is it selfish?"**_

_**"Because you didn't just ruin your life you ruined his"**_

* * *

Tinkerbelle's harsh statement left her horror struck. She had to admit that she hadn't thought twice about him.

He? 'her true love' what a joke!

She'd already loved and lost her one true love Daniel. How could the fairy's claims place a shadow on those feelings.

Regina had to admit, as she sat there thinking of a time long past, for one moment, for one small moment she honestly considered going into that tavern.

After all true love is such a powerful thing. Look at Rumple he, once the ever so feared 'Dark One', had even found an equal in his beauty. Why could she not have that happiness, that undivided love.

Sure, watching Snow and Charming was nauseating, but they were happy. A happy she craved to save with Daniel and one she craved to destroy after Daniel.

But now, this all meant nothing, not if Tink was right 'oh God, what had she done?'.

She thought she would get that with Henry, she knows he loves her, but sharing him with the saviour of all people, she couldn't even begin to explain. But he was her son and biological or no he will always be her son.

After all she had a biological mother and look at how much biology helped. Thinking of Cora's method of motherhood made Regina to inwardly snarl.

But now, Henry was in dire trouble and she can't think about the might have been or the should have been. No now Regina must focus on her Ultimate Task 'Operation Henry'.

* * *

It was a cry that jarred Regina awake, she must have fell asleep leaning against the tree. Taking a quick glance at the 'camp site' it seemed no one else had heard it. That was odd considering everyone was on edge from a possible attack or God knows what else that lurking in this nefarious green playground.

There it was again, a shadow of a cry. For some reason unknown to Regina the cry pulled at her darkened heart. It sounded like a child, an actual child, like Henry did that one and only time he wandered off and got lost.

In hindsight it could have been a trap, the last time only one person heard or saw anything was when Pan was playing mind tricks on Emma. This could have been the same and yet knowing this, deep down Regina knew it wasn't. This cry was of actual fear, she could almost taste it. It was a cry of an actual child not one of the so called children inhabiting this island.

Regina looked towards the group, knowing she should probably wake one of them. Instead she left camp in the last direction she remembered the cry coming from. After all she was never a good team player.

And there he was. He was barely a child more like a toddler, scrunched up in a little ball against a tree trying to be as quiet as possible.

Not to scare him further, Regina silently walked over to him, fighting an internal battle with herself.

She could just leave him; he wasn't Henry so why should she care. Looking down at the boy Regina knew this wasn't an option, he was someone's Henry and she couldn't leave him. Nope.

As she made to make herself known, the little boy looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Hey" she whispered, letting the mom inside her take over, "shh, it's okay, are you lost?"

The little boy just seemed to stare at her with wide eyed horror.

"It's okay" she repeated "I'm Regina, I'd like to say its nice to meet you, but I don't know you name" she kneeled down by him.

The introduction seemed to jar the fear out of him and the boy sat up straighter. "I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, daddy said if I get l-lost to wait for him an-and not talk to nobody I never met before"

Tears started to well up his large eyes again. She had to do something; he looked so devastated and broken. No matter how brave he tried to be and hide it from her. She held her hands up in front of her.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to tell me your name, but I can't let you stay out here all by yourself, but you see" she continued "I'm looking for my son too and he's lost as well, his names Henry, and I bet your daddy will feel much better knowing you weren't out here by yourself" for someone so little he seemed to understand what she was saying.

"Plus" she added as an afterthought "we have tonnes of food, you can have anything you want" how could she forget Henry at this age would constantly want food and she smiled at him as his eyes seemed to light up at the idea of food.

"'m Roland" the little boy whispered, so quietly she would have missed it, if she wasn't staring intently at his little face.

"nice to meet you Roland, how about some food huh? And you can have anything you want" she held out her hand which he grabbed with a slight hesitation.

He had such tiny hands, was the first thing she noticed as they walked back. He was also very quiet, almost the opposite of Henry who was always asking questions, but she caught him looking at her when he though she wouldn't notice.

"So, Roland where are you from?" she asked hoping to get answers and found that if she asked he would answer, immediately losing all apprehension he had over her earlier.

"I'm from the magical forest, but I said 'I believe' and a monster took me here" his voice wobbled at the last bit.

Feeling sorry for him Regina scooped him up in her arms, she'd ask him more about the 'magical forest' later. The moment she scooped him up a spark jolted up her body making her shiver. '

That was strange' she thought but she couldn't quite place why.

She broke away from her thoughts when she felt Roland relax into her and for the first time in a very long while, she smiled a genuine, warm smile.

* * *

**AN: no copyright infringement intended and all mistakes are mine. **

**hope you guys liked it, not sure if there is going to be more but, the idea of these two, WOW :)**


End file.
